


Half formed plotline yeet (sporadic updates)

by ifelloffthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Other, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelloffthesky/pseuds/ifelloffthesky
Summary: *'Albus' has a decent name*Scorpius has a twin*Draco is gay and had a husband*Had lmao*This probably won't be posted*Or will be taken down*Written on my phone so sorry for probably shitty quality*Will have underage swearing*K BAISpontaneous updates•Update: Fred livesYAEET





	1. Wahoopsy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

I will post this is swear...

It took me half an hour to write the equivalent of a page and a half tho, so...


	2. Brain fart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck
> 
> Here goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to, but I spent over 2 hours in it, so...  
> Not beta read, so feel free to leave comments telling me what I missed. 
> 
> I sort of projected the way I feel about my brother onto Remus with Lily. Idk, I love my lil bro

* * *

* * *

Remus Regulus Potter wheeled his trolley between the thick crowds of people waiting for their trains at Kings Cross Station. He had lost sight of his parents and siblings, but it was ok, he knew where he was going.

"Remus! Over here you prat!"

Remus turned toward the source of the noise, instantly spotting his family. There was his mum, Ginny, his brother, James, his father, _the_ Harry Potter, waving at him to hurry, and, of course, Lily, his little sister. Grinning, he dashed over. 

"Come on Remus, we're going to be late!"

Without another word, James shot through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. 

"Honestly! You'd think he was excited or something!" Harry smiled. 

Taking one last look at the muggle world, Remus pushed his trolley through the wall. 

* * *

The platform was crushing, hundreds of children and their parents, all trying to get onto the train and say goodbye. Thick smoke obscured everything from clear view, and Remus began to worry that he wouldn't be able to find his parents, let alone his cousins and aunt and uncle. Suddenly, a yell caught his attention. 

" _Lacey!_ Give it _back_! A tall girl with long white blonde hair shot across the platform, closely followed by a boy, also blessed (or cursed, Rem couldn't be sure) with white blonde hair. Somehow, the boy put on an extra little burst of speed, and shoved the girl - Lacey - over. Triumphantly, he sat on her back, and placed a pale hand in front of her nose. 

" Give. _Now._ Or I'm telling Papa. "

The girl looked up at him, smiling, and pulled out a long white and brown wand. 

"You want it? You'll have to be quicker!"

The boy sputtered, "Wha? WHat? I'm on top of you?"

"Are you? I don't think you areee!" 

With that, she rolled over, and leapt to her feet. 

"Haha Scorp! I told yo..."

She trailed off staring guilty behind Remus. 

"Oh... Hi Papa... Didn't see you..." 

Remus spun around, shocked to see a thin, but clearly wealthy man standing behind him. 

"I figured. Scorpius, get off the ground, Lacerta give your brother his wand. "

" Yes Papa, " the siblings murmured, doing as he told.

Remus wanted to stay and find out more about that gorgeous bo- those odd siblings, but as he thought that, a shout came from behind him.

"Remus! There you are!" It was Ron, Hugo, Rose and Hermione. 

" Malfoy. " Hermione said politely to the man from before - also white blond, now that Remus looked closer.

"Granger-Weasley." He inclined his head.

"Come on then Rem," said Hugo, clearly noticing the tension. " Lets find your mum and dad, and James, and Lily. " 

He skipped off, tug going Remus and the rest of the family with him.

"Remus! There you are!" As the Potters and the Granger-Weasleys exchanged greetings, Remus couldn't help but think back to the siblings. They looked very similar, even for brother and sister - twin perhaps? Either way, it no longer mattered. It was time to get on the train!

"Bye Dad, Bye Mum, Bye Lily - Oh _don't_ cry! I'll be back for Christmas! Of course I'll write mum. Bye Ron, bye Hermione, bye Hugo! See you at Christmas!"

As Remus stepped back from the window, he beamed. He was off to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> The chapter is called brain fart, coz that's what I had.


	3. Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh................................. 
> 
> If I ever finish this, I'll write down all of the snippets of ideas I had for this. 
> 
> That'll be a wild ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! 
> 
> FOR NOW!
> 
> K BAI

Remus stepped back from the window and turned to face Rose.

"Come on! Let's go find a compartment! This'll be the day we make our friends for the rest of out lives and forever after that!"

Rose seemed a bit excited.

Remus, ever practical, opened the first door they came across. Inside were the two blonde (blonde/blond???) twins from before. "Uh hi? D'you mind if we sit in here?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Rem! No!" Rose glanced at the twins, "Excuse us for a minute." Pulling Remus roughly outside and slamming the door shut, she glared at him - looking scarily like her mother. "That's Lacerta and Scorpius Malfoy! We can't sit with _them._ "

" Why not? " Remus raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

"Agh. _Because_ Remus. Haven't you heard the rumours? Everyone says they're the children of Voldemort! _Voldemort._ Plus, even if they're not, they're Malfoys. Malfoys and Potters, and Malfoys and Granger-Weasleys _do. Not. Mix._ Come on Rem. No."

" Oh my actual God. They're people Rose. I'm sitting with them whether you like it or not. If they let me. "

Remus pushed open the door again. The twins looked up. 

"Heya! Again I guess... Hehehe... Anyway, Rosy here wants to look more up and down the train, but would you mind if I say here with you guys?" He asked tentatively. 

The girl grinned. "Sure dude! I'm Lacey, and that's Scorp. Nice to meet you." She had a faint accent. What was it? Also hot damn Scorpius was-

Shaking off the intrusive thougbts, he grinned back. "Remus. Remus Potter. "

Behind him, Rose shook her head, sending a filthy look at the towheaded siblings. " I can't believe you Remus. See you at school. " She stalked out,flipping her hair like one of those popular kids on shit tv. 

"Well..." The boy - _Scorp -_ said slowly, "she seemed nice. "

The compared burst into laughter. It was the start of a beautiful friendship, Remus and Scorpius got together, so did Lacerta and Rose, they lived happily ever after, nothing ever went wrong and it was great. 

JUST KIDDING 

Most of that was a lie. They did become friends though, and by the time they got to Hogwarts, Remus knew that no matter what house, he would stick with the twins - he had asked, they were definitely twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Les Mis next Thursday


End file.
